halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Wars
"This is Spartan Team Omega, if they want war, we'll give 'em War." Douglas contacting spirit of fire at the end of the Halo Wars Main Trailer. Halo Wars Halo Wars is the start of a Second "Bonus" Trilogy in the Halo Franchise. Halo Wars is based 21 Years before the events of Halo: Combat Evolved. It's storyline has gone back to 15 long levels and the gameplay is kinda different to the other three halo games. This one is more strageticly based then random shooting. This includes army and base building. Even though it was not as popular as Halo 3, is a very good game. It was created by Ensemble Studios and Microsoft Studios. There is a Massive list of lobbies and most of them are completely new. The bad thing, like Halo 3, this game is only available to Xbox360 users. Unlike other Halo Games, this one is NOT a First-Person Shooter. Instead, it is rather a bird-eye view shooter game. The Graphics of the Cutscenes are actually better than Halo 3's but the gameplay graphics suck. The release date in the U.S was March 3rd, 2009. In the U.K it was Feburary 27th, 2009. It is a Real-Time Strategy. So enjoy this article about the first game of the second trilogy in the Halo Franchise, enjoy! Campaign Story Halo Wars starts off at the Second Battle of Harvest. Captain Cutter goes through how the UNSC quickly took harvest back and then lost it again to glassing. Soon, Captain Cutter's Ship, A Pheonix-Class Colony Ship refitted as a warship called Spirit of Fire surrounds the entire planet of harvest. Professor Anders volunteers to help Sergeant Forge penetrate the "Relic." Forge argues bout this but Anders decides to go anyway. Captain Cutter then orders Forge to deploy at Alpha Base so he can drop off reinforcements there. Soon, forge finds out that Alpha Base is being completely overrun by Covenant Forces and has taken severe damage. Forge deploys into his Gauss Warthog and starts to round up survivors fleeing from the base. After rounding up all survivors the spirit of fire launches Shortsword-Class Bombers and destroys the Wraiths. Forge and the survivors then destroy the rest of the enemy forces and retakes Alpha Base, they decide to begin instant reconstruction of the base. Forge eventually decides to take one more look at the covenant forces surrounding the "Relic." He overhears a Zealot elite arguing to the arbiter Ripa'Moramee about opening the Relic. Eventually the Zealot is ordered to open the Relic they do and all the grunts and elites enter. Forge then returns to the Newly built Alpha Base. Soon, the Prophet of Regret sends a message to the arbiter from High Charity telling him to set the charges and destroy the relic. Arbiter argues over this but is eventually convinced to destroy the relic. All the elites defend the entrance while the grunts set the charges. Soon, Forge prepares a large enough UNSC Army and attacks the Relic. He successfully stops the Relic's destruction and destroys the charges. The Whole Army is destroyed in the battle except the marines, Anders and Forge. They enter the relic and access it's command frame. The New Army of Elites arrives and attacks the unaware troops. Anders hides while Forge and the marines engage the enemy. Cutter immediately sends Two Pelicans carrying grizzly's to help them. The Grizzly's are deployed and help the marines that forge placed at the entrance to hold off the elites and grunts there. After killing them, the Grizzly's move on and rescue the Professor, Forge and the Marines. They proceed to try and exit but Two Suicide Grunts blow the generators powering the Energy Bridges. They cover anders while she tries to fixes it and she eventually does. They then cross and are immediately ambushed by almost endless waves of hunters. They break through and Forge and Anders board their evac pelican. It takes them to the Spirit of Fire while the marines and Grizzly's stay behind to hold off the hunters. Anders arrives back to tell captain cutter that the command frames map in the Relic lead to the UNSC Colony world, Arcadia meaning are going to attack that planet. Captain Cutter then orders Serina, the ships AI to set a course for Arcadia. When the Spirit reaches Arcadia, they find two covenant ships, one of them containing the Arbiter and his Zealot. Cutter finds that four UNSC Ships, The Pillar of Autumn, Belfast, Armstrong and Texas engaged these ships as soon as they arrived. The managed to catch one with it's shields down. The Belfast and Texas were destroyed during the engagement. The Armstrong is venting atmosphere and the Autumn is heavily damaged. They destroyed one of the covenant vessels but the arbiter's and zealots is engaged in surface activity. It is found out that the covenant are attacking one of Arcadia's Cities and Spartans have been deployed to help out. Cutter immediately sends Forge to help out the Spartans. Forge with his Gauss Warthog and Six Hornets are deployed into the city. They find the Spartan Red Team which is lead by their commander, Jerome and the other two, Douglas and Alice. They then help them defend the Spaceport until all civilians are evacuated. The Civilian Transport Ships then escape the planet. Forge, Red Team and the surviving marines then retreat to the outskirts outside the city. Forge and his surviving forces then reach the outskirts and try to reach a crater before the covenant forces behind them kill them. They reac the crater and start creating a base. The Covenant think the same and build their own base somewhere to the north. Forge calls for all survivors to rally and their Base. Two Pelicans then drop off two cobras each and some marines to help out. The Covenant then build a Mega Turret somewhere to the east of the covenant base. Forge sends some Vultures to destroy the turret. The turret is successfully destroyed. Soon, Spartan Team Omega with at least 10 Spartans are deployed. Forge and his Army then rally with Team Omega and Red Team and assault the enemy fort. They successfully destroy the fort and Omega Team returns to the south of the planet to hold off covenant there. Red Team decides to go back to the Spirit with Forge. With Spartans onboard, cutter is happy for once. Anders then informs Forge, Red Team and Cutter that the Covenant have deployed some Shield Dome they call 'The Dome of Light" on Arcadia. Omega Team's previous attempts to disable the shield have been unsuccessful. Anders says that the new prototype Rhino plasma aretillery should sufficient to take down the dome. Forge, Red Team and Anders are immediately deployed to build a suitable base for the assault. Once the base is completed, Anders calls in from the Pillar of Autumn to drop off numerous Rhinos so Forge and the Red Team can escort them to their positions. Once in position, One is destroyed by a wave of Banshees escorting Spirit dropships. Forge then decides to place ODST's to protect the Rhinos. Once a couple of Covenant Outposts, some Locusts and the Covenant Ground Forces are destroyed, all the rhinos fire upon the dome. A large portion of the dome is destroyed to reveal a Massive Covenant Fortress under the Dome, a escavation site. Cutter than shoots 26 MAC Rounds through the hole and completely annilhates the Hostile Fort. Forge, two of the rhinos and the ODST's then move inside the now destroyed dome. Once in, Forge creates another base. He sends the rhinos off scouting. As soon as both the rhinos leave though, a massive beam neatrilizes both of them and Forge finds out it was the beam coming from a incomplete Super Scarab. Forge then keeps anders at the base and moves in with the ODST's and Red Team. After damaging the Super Scarab, they retreat back to base with all ODST's dead, Jerome injured and Forge in one piece. Forge builds a massive army of Scorpions and leads them to the Super Scarab, Red Team stays behind to defend the base from incoming Locusts. The attack is successful and the Super Scarab is destroyed. Arbiter then informs Regret that anders was the only one who could activate the command frame in the Relic. Regret then sends arbiter to capture her so they can activate their inactive Forerunner Fleet. Soon, while Forge and Anders examine the wreckage of the Scarab to find what the covenant were so desperately trying to protect a camouflaged Arbiter grabs Anders and Forge challenges the "Freak" to battle him. The Arbiter agrees and pulls out his Energy Sword to kill Forge. Forge fires his Magnum but Arbiter simply throws forge to the ground. Anders stops arbiter from killing Forge and Arbiter captures anders and a Spirit dropship uses it's gravity lift to pick them up. The Spirit then leaves for arbiters covenant destroyer. Red Team and their warthog arrive too late. They are immediately taken back to spirit of fire. The Spirit of Fire then pursues the arbiters destroyer to a unknown planet. Forge and Red Team deploy to the planet. After losing Team's Echo and India to a parasitic life form known as the Flood, they recover those Elephants and retrun to base. They thought nothing was worse than the covenant, they are wrong. Soon after their first encounter with the flood, Red Team is sent out in a Warthog to track down Professor Anders. However, their Warthog crashes leaving them stranded in the middle of a Flood Hive. Forge with his army deploys from a UNSC Fort and heads to assist Red Team. Once they find Red Team, they find that the hive is centred on a Proto-Gravemind. They find this Gravemind to be the one jamming Anders Signal. They then, by destroying the Flood Colonies located around the hive, destroy the Proto-Gravemind. The Arbiter then arrives with Anders at the Apex Fleet area. Regret examines Anders. Anders asks why she is being held but Arbiter simply laughs. The Zealot comes in telling Arbiter that the Spirit of Fire is closing in on the entrance portal to the planet. The Arbiter kills the Zealot in anger orders his Honor Guards to take Regret back to High Charity and too send his destroyer to destroy the human ship. With Forge and Red Team back onboard, the Spirit of Fire then heads for Anders Signal. They find however, when they pass over a river, that the river opens up and Sentinels start pulling the ship inside. Cutter then launches Pelicans to pick up all UNSC Forces on the ground and bring them back. A UNSC Fort is then braught back to life to ensure these evacuations proceed. Forge sends orders to the UNSC Army defending the base to secure landing zones for the Three Recon Teams to be picked up. The Army then moves out and destroys the Flood Hives at the LZ's. The Three Recon Teams then escape back to the Spirit of Fire while the UNSC Army is overwhelmed by Flood Forces. The UNSC Fort later on is also overwhelmed and Infected. The Spirit of Fire is now inside this "Shield World." The Flood then start attempting to infect the hull of the ship. Cutter sends forces outside to kill the flood on the hull. Whilst doing this, they must hold off sentinel cleansing beams and destroy hostile sentinels. They eventually clear the Flood off the Hull and escape the Sentinels. However, soon after they are intercepted by the Arbiter's Destroyer. The Spirit of Fire tries to avoid collision but is too late and the Arbiter's Destroyer collides along the side of the Spirit. The two ships then open fire on each other. Forge sends out some Cyclops' to repair the Power Core on the top of the Ship. Covenant Spirit Dropships deploy onto the top of the ship covenant forces and banshees and Vampires patrol the outside of the ship. The UNSC Forces successfully hold off these forces and the power core is repaired. They then get back inside and the Spirit of Fire breaks out of the destroyer's hold and heads straight for the Apex Fleet Site. The enemy destroyer does not pursue but carries Regret back to High Charity. The Spirit of Fire then arrives above the shield world. Anders his forced by the arbiter to activate the Forerunner Fleet. While the arbiter triumphs, Anders then escapes using the teleporter while the arbiter is distracted. She is teleported into a forest located on the Shield World. A Pair of Infection Forms are about to infect her when, out of nowhere, Forge fires his magnum and kills both infection forms. Forge and his marines then escort Anders to their LZ. When they get there however, the marines stationed there to defend the pelican are infected and the Pelican is destroyed by a Flood swarm of Swarmer Forms. The Forge and the Marines then secure a landing zone for another pelican. The pelican then picks up Anders and takes her back to the Spirit of Fire. Forge and the marines stay behind. Red Team then arrives in HEV Pods. Forge and the Red Team then find Four Base sites and construct four forts. Once these forts are completed, Red Team and the marines stay behind to protect them. Forge and his new army then find some grunts abandoning a Combat Scarab that is being infected. Forge stops this and Jerome commandeers it. With it, they break through the covenant lines and destroy their spare bases. Spirit of Fire then sends a pelican and Forge and Red Team are picked up and taken back to the ship. It is discovered by Anders that the only way to stop the Forerunner Fleet launching is to destroy the Shield World. The only piece of equipment strong enough is the Reactor of the ship. Without the reactor though, the Spirit couldn't use it's slipspace drive leaving them stranded. Cutter decides it's for humanity's sake and orders the disconnection of the Reactor from the ship. Forge, his Lieutenant and Red Team deploy onto the surface and escort Two Pelicans who are carrying the Reactor to the Apex Fleet Area. One of the Pelicans, Victor 397 drops the cargo after suffering a fatal fuel rod hit from the banshees. Both pelicans crash and the reactor slides down the hill. Cutter says that he can't risk another incident like that that he is sending a Elephant. The Elephant is dropped off and Forge and Red Team attach the core to it. They then escort the Elephant to the Apex Fleet Area and the Elephant releases the core there. Forge, his lieutenant and Red Team then enter the Apex Fleet Area. While Forge and Red Team scout the area, Forge's Lieutenant tries to open the door. Suddnely, a Regiment of Elite Honor Guards appear at the end of the area. Red Team then stands there blocking the enemy's path. The slash of a Energy Sword can be heard and Forge turns to find the arbiter has stabbed and killed his Lieutenant. Forge then releases the clamps holding the Reactor in a attempt to crush the arbiter. The Elite Honor Guards then charge at the Red Team and the Red Team engages them. Forge gets out his Assault Rifle and goes to see if the arbiter is dead, the arbiter isn't there. The arbiter disengages his camouflage behind forge and activates his Energy Sword. He lunges, but Forge dodges it and the Energy Sword lodges into the Reactor. He then strikes arbiter in the chest and gets out his Assault Rifle again. Arbiter unlodges his Energy Sword and Forge opens fire on him. The bullets bounce off and arbiter swings his sword. He misses again and then strikes again and cuts Forge's Assault Rifle in half. Forge then grabs arbiter in the chest and throws him to the ground. Arbiter tries to stab Forge but Forge restrains his energy sword arm, grabs out his Magnum and starts shooting the sword hand. Arbiter drops his sword which deactivates and grabs Forge and throws him to the side. Forge drops his magnum and Arbiter strikes him in the chest. Arbiter then says "Like the rest of your race, Weak and undisplined." He then grabs Forge by the neck and smashes him into the Reactor. Soon all the Elite Honor Guards are dead. Arbiter then throws Forge onto the ground. Arbiter says whilst picking up and activating his Energy Sword "They will be no female to save you this time." Forge gets up. Forge says "Look me in the eye and say that." Arbiter says "As you wish." The Arbiter then grabs Forge's head and pulls him up to look at his face. The Arbiter then says "My eyes will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see" and when arbiter raises his sword, forge grabs out his knife and stabs arbiter in the neck. Arbiter drops his sword on the grab and pulls the knife out. Before he can react, Forge picks up the sword and stabs Arbiter in the chest. The arbiter then colapses to the ground, dead. Red Team then arrives back. Forge says "And for the record, I would've kicked your ass if the lady hadn't stopped me." Alice later grabs the Arbiters body and throws it off a cliff. The door opens and Douglas inserts the Reactor. Douglas tells Forge that the Reactor has overheated and that they need to activate it manually and that means it would go off straight away. Meaning one of them will die. Forge says that he'll behind and that Red Team should return to the Spirit of Fire. The Door then closes and Forge takes the Reactor up the elevator. Douglas, Jerome and Alice watch as Forge goes up. Spirit of Fire then says that Red Team will need to open the portal so they can all escape. After battling desperate Covenant Forces, Flood Swarms and Sentinel Patrols, they open the portal and Spirit of Fire escapes the Shield World. Forge then activates the Reactor and the Shield World explodes into a massive explosion. Forge is Dead. The Spirit of Fire is then left drifting into nowhere, never to be found again. Serina is deactivated and Cutter, Anders, Red Team and the rest of the crew are put into cryo sleep, never to awaken again. There 15 Levels in Halo Wars. The longest is the ninth level. Here they are..... 1. Alpha Base. 2. Relic Approach. 3. Relic Interior. 4. Arcadia City. 5. Arcadia Outskirts. 6. Dome of Light. 7. Scarab. 8. Anders Signal. 9. The Flood. 10. Shield World. 11. Cleansing. 12. Repairs. 13. Beachhead. 14. Reactor. 15. Escape. Those are all the levels. All are playable. Enemies inlcude Grunts, Jackals, Elites, Hunters, Engineers and Brutes for the Covenant. Infection Forms, Human Combat Forms, Elite Combat Forms, Brute Combat Forms, Grunt Combat Forms, Jackal Combat Forms, Swarmer Forms, Carrier Forms, Bomber Forms, Thrasher Forms etc. for the Flood and Sentinels, Super Sentinels and Protector Sentinels for the Forerunners. The only vehicles that are only found in this level are the Spirit Dropships and Shade I's Multiplayer The Multiplayer in Halo Wars isn't quite the same as Halo 3, in some cases it is not as good as Halo 3's Multiplayer. It is kinda weird to have a game like this on Xbox360 when it should be on PC, but cause of graphics I guess. Since there is no "Single Player" meaning you build armies, there is no need for Armor Permutations meaning this feature has been taken out. This means there is no emblems either. The Ranks in Halo Wars are the same as in Halo 3.......﻿ *Recruit- Unlocked by default *Apprentice *Apprentice Grade 2 *Private *Private Grade 2 *Corporal *Corporal Grade 2-Lance Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeant Grade 2 *Sergeant Grade 3-Sergeant Major *Gunnery Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant Grade 2 *Gunnery Sergeant Grade 3 *Gunnery Sergeant Grade 4-Master Gunnery Sergeant *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Grade 2 *Lieutenant Grade 3 *Lieutenant Grade 4-First Lieutenant *Captain *Captain Grade 2 *Captain Grade 3 *Captain Grade 4-Staff Captain *Major *Major Grade 2 *Major Grade 3 *Major Grade 4-Field Major *Commander *Commander Grade 2 *Commander Grade 3 *Commander Grade 4-Strike Commander *Colonel *Colonel Grade 2 *Colonel Grade 3 *Colonel Grade 4-Force Colonel *Brigadier *Brigadier Grade 2 *Brigadier Grade 3 *Brigadier-Brigadier General *General *General Grade 2 *General Grade 3 *General Grade 4-5 Star General The other bad things is that Forge has been taken away can already create bases and theater can only play the cutscenes. The Multiplayer and Skirmish Maps are big enough for battling and Blood Gulch is back. Skirmish is a New lobby in which you can choose if your covenant or human and choose your opponent. The Human leaders are Captain Cutter, Sergeant Forge and Professor Anders. The Covenant Leaders are the Prophet of Regret, The Arbiter and a Brute Chieftain. You can then hunt down and destroy your enemy. It's quite fun. The Skirmish and Multiplayer lobbies are not the same. Skirmish is where you vs AI Opponents while Multiplayer is a another name for Matchmaking. The Maps are quite cool. Here they are.......... The Standard Maps are......... *Beasley Plateau. *Chasms. *Blood Gulch. *Release. *Fort Deen. *Tundra. *Pirth Outskirts. *Crevice. *The Docks. *Labyrinth. *Repository. *Terminal Moraine. *Frozen Valley. *Exile. HISTORIC BATTLE MAP PACK.............July 21, 2009. *Barrens. *Memorial Basen. *Blood River. *Glacial Ravine. Infantry, Vehicles, Characters and more! The Infantry of Halo Wars are......... Human Infantry: *UNSC Marines/RPG/New Blood. *UNSC Hellbringer/Stun Grenades/Napalm ammo. *UNSC ODSTs available by Captain Cutter Leader. *UNSC Spartan II's/Chain Guns/Spartan Lasers. Covenant Infantry: *Grunts/Needler/New Blood/Deacon. *Suicide Grunt available by Arbiter Leader. *Jackals/Shield/Beam Rifle/Stronger Shield. *Elites. *Honor Guard Elite available by Prophet of Regret Leader. *The Arbiter Unit Ability is to control him and direct his movements. *Hunters/Shield/Spirit Bond/Assault Cannon. *Brutes available by Brute Chieftain Leader/Jetpack/EMP Brute Shot. *High Prophet of Regret Unit Ability is to control a glassing beam. *Unknown Brute Chieftain Unit Ability is to control a vortex. *Engineers. The Vehicles of Halo Wars are....... Human Vehicles: *Troop Transport Warthog/Warthog/Marine with Grenade Launcher/Gauss Warthog. *Forge's Gauss Warthog Unit. *Scorpion/Canister Shell/Faster Turret Rotation/Grizzly. *Grizzly and final upgrade of the Scorpion. *Elephant/Auto Cannon/Speed Boost/Stronger Armor. *Gremlin available by Professor Anders Leader/Further attack/Shockwave. *Rhino available in Campaign. *Wolverine/Volley Ability/Dual Launchers. *Cobra/Stronger Armor/Piercing Rounds. *Cyclops available to Sergeant Forge Leader. *Pelican available on Ability Menu. *Hornet/Wingmen/Chaff Pods/Sparrowhawk. *Sparrowhawk and final upgrade of Hornet. *Vulture/Barriage. *Pod when a Firebase/Station/Fortress is being dropped, it drops them off. *Cougar from completed game. *Fox Cannon from completed game. *Falcon (Fighter) from completed game. Covenant Vehicles: *Combat Scarab. *Mining Scarab rarely. *Super Scarab in campaign only. *Ghost. *Chopper only by Brute Chieftain Leader. *Wraith/Scorch/Energy Shield/Super Mortar. *Honor Guard Wraith by Xbox Live Skull located on Halo Wars Special Edition. *Locust/Overdrive/faster shielding recharge/Forerunner Shield. *Banshee/Plasma Cannon Rate of Fire/Kamikaze/Turbo after 1st upgrade. *Spirit seen in campaign. *Vampire/Stasis Beam/Explosive Stasis Beam. *Aerial Aretillery from completed game by vampire. *Gorgon from completed game by vampire. Human Buildings: *Firebase/Station/Fortress. Builds Warthogs, Elephants etc. *Reactor. Upgrades Tech Level. *Air Pad. Creates Hornets, Hawks and Vultures. *Vehicle Depot. Creates Scorpions, Cobras and Wolverines. *Field Armoury. High Tech Upgrades. *Barracks. Trains Marines, Hellbringers and Three Spartans. *Supply Pad/Heavy Supply Pad. Supplies resources to build stuff. *XP Machine Gun Turret/Medium Turret/Large Turret. Covenant Buildings: *Outpost/Keep/Citadel. Builds Scarabs, etc. *Temple. Upgrades tech level. *Summit. Creates Banshees and Vampires. *Factory. Creates Ghosts with Chieftain Leader, Locusts and Wraiths. *Shield Generator. Provides shielding for base. *Hall. Trains, Grunts, Jackals, Elites and Hunters. *Warehouse/Blessed Warehouse. Provides resources to buy stuff. *Heavy Plasma Turret/Plasma Mortar/Fuel Rod Cannon/Heavy Needler. *Anti-Vehicle Barrier. *Shade Gun. *Deployable Sniper Tower. *Mega Turret and fought in Campaign only. *Gravity Lift. Used for "Hot Dropping." The Characters of Halo Wars are....... Human Characters: *Captain James Gregory Cutter. *Serina. *Professor Ellen Anders. *Sergeant John Forge. *Petty Officer Second Class Alice-130. *Petty Officer Second Class Douglas-042. *Petty Officer Second Class Jerome-092. Covenant Characters: *The Arbiter Ripa'Moramee. *High Prophet of Regret. *Brute Army Commander. *Unnamed Zealot. The Difficulties of Halo Wars are......... Easy- Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. The game basically plays itself. It is shown as a shield. Normal- Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph. It is shown as a shield with a sword across it. Heroic- Fight against Formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way halo is meant to be played. It is shown by a shield with two crossed swords. Legendary- Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible alien monsters punish the slighest error with instant death...again and again... SKULLS IN HALO WARS....... *Look Daddy!: Alpha Base. Kill 100 Grunts. A skull with a dummy. When you shoot Grunts, there methane tanks always blow off. *Grunt Birthday Party: Relic Approach. Kill 20 Jackals. A skull marked with a grunt mask and party hat. Grunts explode into confetti when they die. *Cowbell: Relic Interior. Kill 45 Hunters. A skull marked with a cow pattern. Explosions are bigger. *Wuv Woo: Arcadia City. Kill 50 Elites. A purple skull marked with a pink lipstick kiss on his head. Scarabs shoot beams of pure love and happiness. *Fog: Arcadia Outskirts. Destroy 5 Wraiths. A light turquoise mist covering the skull. The Minimap disappears, final score increases. *Sickness: Dome of Light. Destroy 50 Banshees. A green mist covering the skull. Enemies are stronger. *Rebel Sympathizer: Scarab. Destroy 10 Locusts. A skull marked with a dark green fist on it's forehead. Enemies are weaker. *Rebel Supporter: Anders Signal. Kill 750 Infection Forms. Same as Rebel Sympathizer, except emblem is red. Enemies have stronger attacks. *Rebel Leader: The Flood. Kill 20 Flood Stalks. Same as Rebel Supporter, except head is flaming. Enemies are more skilled and stragetic. *Catch: Shield World. Kill 350 Flood Swarmer Forms. A skull marked with two baseballs on each side. All player ablities recharge faster. *Sugar Cookies: Cleansing. Destroy 100 Sentinels. Normal Skull, only it looks like a cookie shaped as a cookie. Enemies are weaker, final score will decrease. *Boomstick: Repairs. Destroy 12 Spirits. A skull with it's cranium exploding. There is a rare chance that enemies will explode when they die, final score will decrease. *Pain Train: Beachhead. Kill 10 Bomber Forms. A skull that is colored crimson. All infantry train faster, final score decreases. *Bountiful Harvest: Reactor. Destroy 20 Vampires. Normal Skull, colored fruits on each side. Supply Pads and Warehouses send in resources faster, final score will decrease. *Emperor: Escape. Destroy 3 Scarabs. A skull marked with a crown. All player powers recharge faster, final score will decrease. Halo Wars Original Soundtrack The Halo Wars Soundtrack was composed by Stephen Rippy of Ensemble Studios and Audio Producer, Kevin McMullan. It was released in a single disc and came with a Bonus Disc with Addtional Tracks. ﻿ Trivia *Just like Halo 2 and Halo 3, there are skulls in Halo Wars. *Unlike Halo 2 and Halo 3, you much reach a certain goal to make the skull appear. *Halo: Combat Evolved was supposed to be a Real-Time Strategy Game like Halo Wars but instead was made a First-Person Shooter. Gallery Video Gallery Video:Halo_Wars_Announcement_Trailer_2006_HD|Halo Wars Annoucement Trailer Video:Halo Wars - Unknown Trailer|Halo Wars Unknown Trailer Other ﻿ ﻿